


[Podfic of] my life is for you (and no one other than you)

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Author Summary: It’s a journey they began years before, but one they have to take again and again. Together.(Post-coital, slice-of-life fic. AKA sass and fluff.) (Podfic length 0:16:29)





	[Podfic of] my life is for you (and no one other than you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my life is for you (and no one other than you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331167) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



[On Google Drive (15MB)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-iyQia_gLw8pe1CCGWrsHVFmBHR1CWYx)

On Soundcloud:


End file.
